thedarkvoidfandomcom-20200215-history
The Corrupted One
The Corrupted One The Corrupted One is the main antagonist in all of the server. He is played by ShadeRuler, the Event Admin. He is always on the hunt for people and planets to consume, his first victim being the entire planet of Che Hihlan. He holds a special hate for the humans of Iconis, for they have eluded him for too long. He was the creater of all the evil mobs; Giant spiders, Undead Zombies and Skeletons, The Explosive Creepers, Giant Ghasts, Undead Zombie Pigmen, The Dark Endermen, and The Disastrous EnderDragon. Early Years The Expedition The Corrupted One began simple, a member of the proud Pacian Race. As the Pacians grew in their knowledge, they hungered to conquer even death. In order to do so, they built the first Nether Portal, of which a large team of explorers was set up to enter. The Corrupted One, then known as Pacarius, was among this team. They entered the portal with a large amount of food, building materials, and other essentials. The team was never seen or heard from again. Pacarius soon emerged from the portal, but a different being. His physical body became nothing more than a cluster of shadows and evil powers. His eyes glowed with the hatred of the God Chaos, and his hunger unsatisfied. Che Hihlan As Che Hihlan was the first world he stepped upon, it is natural this would become his first target. Immediately after stepping out from the portal, The Corrupted One devoured the entire mining town of Obsidia, turning the victims into the first Zombies and Skeletons. Catching a spider on the wall, The Corrupted One mutated the spiders of the town into massive creatures, hungry for flesh. The Corrupted One raided many Pacian Towns, his army growing, until he came onto Pacia, the capital of the world. There, he crafted a new creature, imbued with unstable dark energies, which would later be called a 'Creeper'. He used these beings to run into the walls of the city and explode, opening a way for his army. Destroying the town for five days, The Corrupted One finally drove the Pacians out from their homeland. They escaped into the Nexus, not being seen for eons. Alone and victorious, The Corrupted One went on to devour the planet, leaving only fragments as crumbs. Left without a clue of the Pacians' whereabouts, The Corrupted One inverted into himself, a dimension within himself known as The End. The Server Ancient Iconis Secluded for eons, the Corrupted One was awakened when he sensed the Pacians landing upon the planet of Iconis. He immediately ventured towards them, devouring many planets on the way Before he could arrive, the Pacians created a new type of portal, the very first End Portal. There, after warping all life to Gateholm, they battle the Corrupted One until he was left weak, but them dead. Unable to pursue the humans, the Corrupted One slept. Gateholm After a few thousand years, The Corrupted One awoke and set forth to Gateholm, the new home for Iconis' life. However, before he could kill them, Pacmanjones had warped all to safety back to Iconis. Angered, The Corrupted One Ravaged the planet and devoured it whole, leaving not a trace. Iconis Chasing the people back to the world of Iconis, The Corrupted One found himself barred from the physical realm of the planet. So, in order to allow himself access onto the world, he corrupted three powerful fighters; Arcadius(Arcanedawn), Laertes(FeileCaruth), and Mist(Misthral). The three continually summoned 'spores' onto the world, defending them with their lives. However, Eternalis, most hated enemy of The Corrupted One, warned the people of these acts. The Church of Eternalis, lead by Victor Commitus(Armagedragon), successfully held back these assaults and kept the Corrupted One from physically coming onto the planet. However, this did not stop him from conjuring up storms, lightning, fire, and the occassional torment of players. Eventually, his three minions were freed of his control, and he retreated to plan out his attack. He found a remote island far off the coast of the land and sent a spore to it. As it grew, the people were none the wiser. It was not until an expedition team lead by Lucien Vicial landed upon the island that they realized the Corrupted One had finally come onto the planet. DarkVoid Server In Minecraft 1.0, as the server becomes 'DarkVoid PVP Server', the Corrupted One has become very weak and desperate. Instead of toying with the players, he has become more violent and threatening. End of the Threat The Corrupted One has been sealed away, and sent from this new and strange universe the server is now located in. He can not return, as all traces of his power have been erased from the mortals. Without him, who shall be the nemesis? List of Victims Races Pacians The first race to reach sentiency, the Corrupted One started out as a member of this race. They, and their planet, soon fell to his overpowering hunger. Humans While technically still around, the Corrupted One severely lowered the population during the events of the Dark Void. Elves The Elven people fell victim to the Corrupted One during the events of the Dark Void. The time of their disappearance is unknown, as the thick forests hid all. Dwarves The Dwarven race were devoured by the Corrupted One during the events of the Dark Void. The Dwarves may have very well been the last non-human people to be wiped out, their hidden cities being safe bunkers from the war above. Orcs The Orcish species fell as a result of the Corrupted One's events of the Dark Void. They were the first of all the Iconis species to be wiped out, as their homeland was the closest to the portal that was used by the Corrupted One. Goblins The Golinites disappeared due to Corrupted One during the events of the Dark Void. They vanished around the same time as the Orcs, the two people living near each other. Beasts The Beasts were no match for the Corrupted One during the events of the Dark Void. It took awhile for these people to be devoured by the Corrupted One, as they rarely grouped together. Pigmen Pigmen were the sole residents of the Nether, the world of the dead, besides the souls wandering around. When the Pacian expedition entered, and the Corrupted One created, they became unwilling pawns in his quest to consume all. Azorians A race of industrious and creative people with long and slender bodies, they became the models for the Corrupted One's Endermen. Planets Che Hihlan The homeworld of both the Pacians and the Corrupted One, it was the first planet to fall to the Corrupted One. Azoria Azoria was the home of the Azorians, the models for the Endermen. It was a barren desert, but eventually became full of glorious creations of the Azorians. The Nether The Nether was, technically, the first place to be conquered by the Corrupted One, although he never devoured nor claimed control over it. Gateholm The world of the Iconicraft server in 1.7, it was viciously ripped to shreds and devoured by the Corrupted One. Important People Arcadius Strom Arcadius, player Arcanedawn, was the first human to fall victim to the corruption. He led a band of Cultists against his fellow man, aiming to bring forth the Corrupted One onto Iconis. Laertes Caruth Laertes, player FeileCaruth, was one of the men who fell victim to the corruption. Along his brethren, he hoped to bring the Corrupted One to the world of Iconis. Mist Mist, player and Admin Misthral, was another to become a pawn of the Corrupted One. Along side the others, she killed in the name of her 'master' and tried to bring him forth to the world. Proton Proton, Anon73, was a robot during the spore attacks. in the ruins of Che Hihlan, he was attacked by the Corrupted One and was subsequently destroyed. He was later pieced back together, but was never the same. Lucien Vicial Lucien, player spongey2323, made a hurried run towards Valor one day. He brought ill news and information on how to stop the impending chaos. However, just after spilling the beans, the Corrupted One showed up and cut Lucien down, blood and guts(and bones) spurting everywhere. Category:Powerful Forces Category:Staff Category:Players